Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-24487538-20150126235409
Nyla's POV (rewritten since my browser crashed -.-) I drove all night. Something told me I needed to be in Paris by morning, and since trusting my instincts hadn't gotten me killed yet, I went with it. Along the way, I stopped at a Starbucks, hoping to wake myself up. Even though I had rested less than twenty-four hours ago, I still felt exhausted. And of course I would. I was driving all night. I had barely escaped the police. And I hadn't even begun to sort out my complex feelings - feelings that I knew were too dangerous to harbor, so I pushed them away. I was waiting for my frappachino, when the news came on. I looked up, interested. I felt quiet sorrow for destroying those people's lives. Around me, I noticed, people were wiping their eyes. In one corner, I saw a man start sobbing. Then the last line caught my attention. "--on an unrelated note, a luxury yacht has gone missing from the Caen docks." I once again wondered what the hell Red was up to. Then I shrugged. If he needed to do something, he could do it. I had my own problems to deal with right this minute. "Chocolate chip mocha frappachino!" The cashier called. I stood up and approached the man. I quickly paid for the mdrink, but before I could leave, he spoke to me again. "Awful, ain't it?" He asked. I sipped my drink calmly, shrugging again. "I know all about it, thank youm. Now, I must be off." With that, I fled to the Impala I was driving. I hit the highway again and did not stop this time. I pushed the speed limits, and was in Paris, France by dawn. -------- I slept for three hours and then took a shower. Once I got out, feeling completely refreshed, I turned on the TV and watched with mounting interest as a blurred image of me flashed onscreen. "At two am last night, cashier Adam Mitrowitz claims to have encountered a suspicious woman who said she knew all about the Bayeux bombing. She was described as skinny, though not much more info is known at this time. French officials say she is at the top of the list of suspects." I turned off the TV and stretched. "People these days," I muttered to myself. I then proceeded to check out of the luxurious hotel and moved closer to the fringes of the city. Red would be able to find me wherever, so I wasn't too paticularly worried about accidentally being left behind. My thoughts drifted towards my feelings. From the moment I met him, I knew he was unlike any other person I'd ever met. No, not in that romantic way. As in, he was more ruthless yet kind, more dangerous yet friendly, then any person I'd met. I sighed and brushed the thoughts away. This wasn't the time. My phone rang. I checked the caller ID; speak of the devil. "Hey, Red." I greeted as I glanced out the window. Black cars and the French equivilent of SWAT was pulling up to the hotel entrance. "You'd better get the hell over here," I added. "Hi, and I'm on my way." "Good, because I'm about to kill some French SWAT if you don't get here fast enough. Oh, and parking's crappy." "Thanks for the heads up." "No problem," I replied as I prepared to become even more wanted.